Lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones
by MGADEYGF
Summary: Adrien comienza a hablar de la chica que le gusta con Marinete, rompiendole asi el corazón ¿Cuál sera su reacción? (EDITADO)


**_Marinette's pov_**

-Marinette, quiero estar con ella para siempre!-dijo Adrien emocionado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Debe ser muy hermosa-dije yo fingiendo una sonrisa _'ella tiene todo lo que yo no'_

-sí, lo es-dijo él.

 _He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_  
 _That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_  
 _I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_  
 _And she's got everything that I have to live without_

-¡Ella es todo lo que quiero para mí!-dijo un muy feliz Adrien con un brillo en los ojos, que yo no lo había visto antes y tenía una sonrisa tan dulce.

Reí mientras él hablaba y le dije-¡qué bien!-sonreí falsamente, mientras él seguía hablando.

 _He talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_  
 _That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_  
 _He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_  
 _I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Adrien seguía hablando de ella, me hacía daño pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Solo estar "feliz" por él. Por él es que caen lágrimas en mi guitarra, él es la canción que siempre cantó y no sé por qué lo hago. Él es simplemente todo para mí y él sólo no lo sabe...

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
 _The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

-Adrien estás tan feliz, me alegro mucho nunca te había visto así -dije de nuevo fingiendo alegría.

-Sí! Estoy tan enamorado de ella!-dijo el con dulzura.

-voy a la heladería ¿vienes?-dije algo triste, pero él no se daría cuenta.

Adrien asintió y fuimos caminando lado a lado, yo casi no podía respirar y él iba tan perfecto. _'¡Espero que lo agarre fuerte y le de todo su amor y que se dé cuenta que tiene suerte!'_

 _He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
 _And there he goes, so perfectly,_  
 _The kind of flawless I wish I could be_  
 _She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_  
 _Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Seguimos hablando el siempre tan perfecto y no sabe que yo lo amo, pero él ama a otra persona por eso caen lágrimas en mi guitarra. Él es la canción que siempre canto, él es todo para mí.

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
 _The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Me dirigí a mi casa sola, sin ningún motivo para seguir amándolo pero no podía evitarlo. Él es el que me quita el sueño por las noches todo lo que yo quiero. Pero él ya tiene otra persona a quien amar y ella lo ama a él, así que tendré que olvidarlo para siempre y con él mis sentimientos.

Llegó a mi casa, mi mamá está en la cocina y mi papá viendo la TV, salude a todos y subí a mi habitación agarre mi diario cuando lo abrí había una hoja doblada la abrí, la escribí yo hace muchos años más o menos 5, cuando tenía 13 y recién había conocido a Adrien, era una carta de... ¿amor? Ahora recuerdo se la iba a dar pero nunca lo hice. Y comencé a leerla para mi misma:

 ** _Adrien:_**

 ** _Te quiero decir algo muy importante pero no me atrevo a decírtelo en persona. Lo que yo quiero decir es que... me enamore de ti. No sé si sientes lo mismo por mí, no creo, pero no podía aguantar más te lo tenía que decir sí o sí. Pero si sientes lo mismo por mí búscame en el parque que está al frente del restaurante italiano._**

 ** _Con amor,_**

 ** _Marinette..._**

Comencé a reír por esa carta. Pero comencé a pensar, que no era solo un pequeño gusto, yo lo amaba. Comencé a escribir en mi diario, diciendo cuanto lo amaba que no me quería separar de él, que si perdiera su amistad no resistiría... _prefiero que no me ame que perder su amistad._ Llegué a esa conclusión olvidar todo lo que siento por él, va a ser difícil dejar de amarlo de esta forma. Alya me diría que le diga lo que siento, pero no voy a arruinar su felicidad.

Agarré mi guitarra y comencé a tocar una canción y comencé a ponerle letra, la letra me hizo llorar. Y las lágrimas cayeron sobre mi guitarra, una vez más como todas las noches volví a llorar por él.

Me senté en mi cama y mire la foto de él que estaba en mi mesa de noche y la puse boca abajo, apagué las luces y me metí en mi cama y así me quede dormida una vez más pensando en él.

 _So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_  
 _I'll put his picture down and maybe_  
 _Get some sleep tonight_

Estábamos de nuevo juntos, el seguía hablando de ella, lo maravillosa que ella era y lo especial que era para él. Hasta que lo interrumpí.

\- ¡podríamos hablar de otra cosa! –grite, sin intención, pero lo hice.

-no tienes por qué estar celosa...-dijo Adrien - si querías hablar de otra cosa me lo decías no tenías que gritarme...

-...- no respondí a eso.

-bueno, si no quieres hablar ¡me voy! –Me gritó Adrien- no seas tan _idiota_ para quedarte callada la próxima vez que quieras cambiar de tema...

-...- no respondí otra vez, sentí como las lágrimas salían y como mi corazón se rompía como todas las veces que él me gritaba y esa sensación de que me odiaba volvía a aparecer. No me había sentido así desde hace 4 años. Y ahora que quería estar junto a él el mayor tiempo posible, pasa esto, creo que hasta él escucho mi corazón romperse. Me pare y dije- creo que no debemos seguir siendo amigos- no sé por qué dije eso, ahora me arrepiento las lágrimas salieron de nuevo y salí corriendo. No sé a dónde pero no importa ahora solo quiero estar sola.

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
 _The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_  
 _He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_  
 _And he's all that I need to fall into.._  
 _He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Entré en un parque, lo más rápido que pude tenía que huir del estar así me hacía daño no podía soportarlo...

Había un pequeño lago, se veía tan hermoso me senté en una piedra que había al frente a él.

Escuche unos ruidos en los arbustos estaba muy nerviosa así me puse en pose para transformarme, cuando escuche su voz-¿Marinette?-dijo una voz masculina, sabía quién era, reconocía perfectamente su voz. Era perfecta, melodiosa y dulce.

\- ¡vete!-le dije

-lo lamento Marinette, Perdóname...-dijo él, notaba su arrepentimiento pero no

-no Adrien, me has hecho mucho daño siempre te perdoné pero no está vez-dije, me dolían las palabras que yo misma decía pero que más iba a hacer...

Adrien caminó hacia mí, me pregunto si él sabe que lo amo. Y así va él tan perfecto...

 _He walksthrough me, can he tell that I love him?_  
 _And there he goes, so perfectly._

Sentí sus brazos rodearme y su aliento en mi oreja y él susurró.-la chica de la que yo siempre hablo, de la que yo _estoy_ enamorado, esa chica... eres _tú...-_ esto último me sorprendió, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó mientras yo estaba en shock pero algo me sacó de mi trance... fueron unos labios, dulces y cálidos.

Yo correspondí a ese beso con más pasión, sentí como su lengua lamió mi labio inferior para que abra mi boca. La abrí lentamente y pude sentir su lengua entrar a mi boca. Fuimos retrocediendo hasta que estampo mi cuerpo contra un árbol. Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire. Al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que él estaba sobre mí. Me sonroje al instante, parecía un tomate. Él también abrió sus ojos pero no se sonrojo, estaba normal, tranquilo como siempre...

-Te amo...- dije y el rió -¿de qué te ríes?

-de ti...- dijo él - me resultas muy inocente y linda...

-...-no pude responder, sólo atine a sonrojarme más.

Nos levantamos y Adrien me dijo- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- no pude evitar abrazarlo y decirle - quiero estar contigo para siempre! -estaba muy emocionada, sentía que podía volar de la felicidad.

-hace mucho frío mejor regresemos...-dijo Adrien soltándose de mi abrazo.

-está bien-

-¡Wow, Adrien! ¿Cuándo conseguiste esa moto?-pregunte impresionada al verla

-la compre en Italia – respondió

-pero nunca te vi usarla para el instituto- dije algo intrigada

-es porque todavía no estaba lista.- respondió Adrien

-está bien – el subió primero luego subí yo y me agarré fuerte de su cintura

Adrien arranco la moto y empezó a correr era realmente veloz y ágil, cada árbol lo esquivaba con gracia y facilidad. ¡Que elegancia!

-llegamos...-oí a Adrien decir- Marinette suéltame o no podré bajar...

-lo siento...-dije algo avergonzada y sentía la sangre correr a mis mejillas.

-no importa.- Adrien bajó primero y luego me agarró de la cintura y me bajó y dijo- ¡Wow! Pesas tanto como una pluma, más bien pesas tanto como un globo! – y luego soltó una pequeña risita.

-hmp! -dije pisando el suelo. Pero luego no pude evitar reírme yo también.

-ya es tarde, ¿te llevó a tu casa?- me preguntó Adrien- mi carro está cerca.- yo me quede extrañada

-¿Por qué iríamos en carro? - pregunte – Acabamos de bajar de tu moto – su respuesta fue una sonrisa presumida. Solo rodé los ojos por su infantil respuesta

\- Mis suegros no pueden ver que transporto a mi princesa en una moto – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro

Fuimos a su carro y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, entré y cerró la puerta. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y el encendió el auto.

Todo el camino nos mirábamos de reojo y no hablábamos, pero era un silencio apacible, cómodo. Cuando llegamos el bajó primero, me abrió la puerta y extendió su mano - gracias por traerme.-

\- no fue nada.-dijo Adrien- es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi N-O-V-I-A.

\- eres un tonto –le susurre mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y parando me dé puntitas para llega a sus labios.

\- y tu hermosa - me dijo y se inclinó un poco poniendo su brazos alrededor de mi cintura y juntando sus labios con los míos, fue un beso corto y dulce ya que...-

-ejem...-dijo otra voz y entonces Adrien y yo nos separamos y vimos de donde venía la voz, de mi padre, Tom.

-Hola, papá...-dije sonrojada y Adrien dijo- Hola señor Dupain...-pude notar el nerviosismo en su voz y solté una pequeña risita y Adrien me miro con una mirada de "¿¡de que te ríes!". Con la cual me quede callada.

\- ¡entra!-dijo mi padre yo no refute simplemente me volteé para mirar a Adrien y le di un corto beso en los labios.- nos vemos Adrien!

-nos vemos Marinette - dijo Adrien aún nervioso, entre a mi casa y sentí que mi papá cerró la puerta pero él seguía a fuera. Escuché que hablaban pero no entendí que, porque al parecer mi papá estaba hablando muy bajo. Fui a mirar por la ventana y Adrien estaba un poco crispado _'¿que le estará diciendo mi papá?_ ' Adrien me miro y lo salude con una sonrisa cálida y el sonrió de nuevo y se le quitó el nerviosismo. Fui corriendo donde mi mamá y le dije- ¡Mamá, llama a mi papá y dile que entre!

\- ¿Qué pasa hija? -dijo mi madre, Sabine.

\- ¡si no lo llamas ahorita, va a matar a Adrien! –le dije a mi madre

-¿por qué? ¿Qué hizo? –dijo mi madre

\- lo que pasa es que nos encontró a Adrien y a mí besándonos en la puerta.- dije y ella rió

-¡Tom! ¡Ven enseguida! –dijo mi madre con un tono de molesta y yo solté una risita.

Mi padre entró refunfuñando y yo salí. Me tire sobre Adrien pero no lo moví ni un centímetro, me colgué de su cuello y el me agarró de la cintura, para asi darnos otro corto beso.


End file.
